


Work You Over Til You're Tired

by blue_sweater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Choking, M/M, Office Sex, Parrish is a little bit kinky, Stiles is a Little Shit, minimal plot, or 'evidence room sex' cause parrish doesn't have his own office, stiles is a playaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does the dirty with Deputy Parrish. I have no shame and I make no apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work You Over Til You're Tired

**Author's Note:**

> basically I jumped on this bandwagon as soon as Parrish appeared. My usual habit of shipping Stiles with anything that moves is making itself known. Lyrics from the Issues song 'Love Sex Riot'.
> 
> Update: I changed Parrish's first name as it was revealed in the show. I guessed pretty close though, I went with Jeremy and it turned out to be Jordan.
> 
> Update 2: changed a few things, I wrote this way back when I had no idea about BDSM so I added some safer-sex practices. please don't take anything I write in my stories as gospel :)

_Throw me at the drywall, you got that bullet I'll bite it_  
_Pop it off like you own me, and scratch my back when you ride it_

* * *

The first time Stiles saw the new Deputy, he immediately wanted to see him naked. Stiles was a sucker for naked boys, it was pretty much the only reason he had joined the lacrosse team in the first place. And if he was allowed into the change rooms at the Sheriff's office, Stiles would hop straight into those showers and perv on the Deptuy til the cows came home. But Stiles was not allowed into the showers at the department and he had no cows.

Stiles learned as much about Parrish as he could in the short time he had, sneaking around his Dad's office to find files on the handsome young man. According to the file, Jordan Parrish had joined the army as soon as he finished high school, made short work of becoming a sergeant before joining the police force and getting himself a job in San Francisco, after which he applied for a job as a deputy and was sent out to Beacon Hills when one or several of the other deputies were killed by a giant lizard. The file didn't actually mention the kanima explicitly but Stiles put two and two together. Whatever the reason, Stiles was thanking whatever gods sent such a beautiful piece of man-candy right to his front door.

The second time he saw the new Deputy, Stiles had wandered into the Sheriff's station and was expecting to be let straight through as always, but Parrish was at the front desk. Suddenly, going straight through was no longer the plan. Stiles tried to hide his grin as he sauntered up to introduce himself.

"Hi," he said, getting Parrish's attention. "I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"Deputy Parrish," said Parrish. His eyes were an alarming shade of pale green, transparent and bright and Stiles wanted to spend more time with those eyes. Get to know them. See what happens when the pupils fill out and darken. "Your dad's not here right now."

"That's alright. I got you to keep me company."

Parrish gave a small smile. "I'm working, kid."

"Yeah, looks like it," said Stiles, glancing at the empty desk. "Got anything good out back? I know dad mentioned something about that truck you guys apprehended yesterday."

Stiles had begun to walk down the corridor to the evidence room when Parrish said, "Nothing for you there, kid."

"I'm sure there's something there to keep me entertained -"

Stiles was stopped in his tracks when Parrish's hand grasped onto his collar and tried to pull him back. Stiles twisted, pulling the deputy in towards him, and was quite pleased with the maneuvere when it resulted in the two of them chest-to-chest, Parrish's face inches from his own, his arm wrapped around Stiles' neck. Stiles grinned when the Deputy tried to back up only to find Stiles' fingers slotted through his belt loops, holding him in place.

"Or maybe you could keep me entertained," said Stiles, glancing from the Deputy's green eyes down to his mouth, which had gone back into a firm line.

"I don't have time for this," said Parrish calmly. He was keeping a pretty cool front, for a guy being hit on by the Sheriff's son. Trying not to reveal anything.

Stiles didn't waste time. "You like boys?"

"What?" Parrish frowned.

"You're difficult to read, Deputy. Is that from being in the army? Don't ask, don't tell?  _Conceal, don't feel_?"

The Disney reference was completely lost on the officer but the rest of it wasn't. "I don't know how you usually behave around here, kid, but this isn't appropriate."

"Don't worry, I've never jumped a Deputy before. There haven't been any cute ones til now."

"Look, I don't know if this is a joke or if you're serious. But it's not happening."

"Why not? There isn't anybody else here."

"You're in high school."

"I'm eighteen."

"You're someone's son."

"Most people are."

"I'm in a position of authority."

"I kinda like that."

"You're punching outta your weight division."

Stiles laughed. "Me? Nah. I know exactly where I am. Where I wanna be."

Parrish's eyes, as Stiles expected, had grown darker, wider, burning. "You don't want to go there, kid. Not with me."

"You worried you're gonna break me?" Stiles asked, grinning. He wanted to tell Parrish that having sex with werewolves had given him more than enough experience to get it on with anybody or anything, but he wasn't about to disclose that much information so soon. "I can hold my own."

"You reckon?"

"I know."

"You don't know anything," said Parrish, voice lower than before.

"Then why don't you teach me?" asked Stiles, smirking. "I'm sure the camera in the evidence room can be switched off for ten minutes. You can answer the phone if it rings. It'll be our little secret."

Stiles finally let go of the Deputy, and was about to continue to the end of the corridor when he turned back for a moment to slip his hand into the Deputy's top pocket and take his key-card, giving him another smile before leaving. Stiles wasn't entirely sure if Parrish would join him - the man seemed far too serious. Stiles would probably have had a better chance if he jumped him at home. But Stiles was always up for a challenge.

The evidence room was small and dark, with one desk and chair and a whole heap of boxes and shelves and cupboards, stashed in to the one area, creating a claustrophobic sort of area. It was dense and serious. Stiles wanted to lighten the mood a little. 

Unable to resist, he glanced up at the camera and winked.

A moment later, the camera turned off, the little red light on the side going out.

Stiles grinned. 

It took about ten seconds for the Deputy to arrive, and when he did he locked the door from the inside. Stiles was about to say something smart when he was shoved up against the wall and his mouth was covered by Parrish's, teeth biting into his bottom lip and pulling his mouth open, and Parrish forced his tongue into Stiles' mouth.

Stiles groaned, the initial shock passing as he accustomed himself to Parrish. The Deputy's body was hard against his own, pushed up against him, his hips digging into Stiles' body, holding him in place as he grasped Stiles' hair and pulled. Stiles gasped as his face was forced up, exposing his neck for the Deputy to kiss and bite at his soft skin, leaving red marks on his throat.

This was all a lot faster than Stiles had expected. He had expected the Deputy to take his time, but apparently they were skipping foreplay as Stiles felt Parrish tugging at his belt and swiftly undoing his jeans. Stiles squirmed, trying to move his hands to undress Parrish, wanting so desperately to see the skin beneath the uniform but Parrish pushed his hands away and turned Stiles around to press his face against the wall, keeping a hand on his neck.

Stiles made a desperate sound as he felt Parrish press against him, could feel the hardness in his pants pressing against Stiles' lower back.

"I fucking knew you wanted it," said Stiles, breathless and panting but still able to sound smug. 

"You think you're in charge, don't you?" said Parrish, and his voice had changed. Stiles couldn't see his face but he could hear the smile, feel it against his skin as Parrish's lips brushed against his ear. "Think you've convinced me to give you what you want."

"Seems to be working so far," replied Stiles.

"Is this what you do? Just find someone you like the look of, convince them to sleep with you?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm not like any of your high school fuck buddies. I'll fuck you til you're crying. Til you're begging for it."

Stiles exhaled slowly. Clearly there was more to this guy than he had first thought. Not so much of an easy catch after all. "Good to know. But FYI, I don't beg."

"You'll beg for me."

He scoffed, but it was becoming clear that Parrish wasn't as clean cut as he'd thought. He heard the jangle of cuffs a moment later, and glanced over his shoulder to see the young Deputy holding them up. 

"You okay with this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow towards the silver metal. 

Stiles let out a breath. "Yeah. Fuck, yes."

Stiles' response was cut short when his hands were roughly pulled together and Parrish had cuffed his wrists. He hissed as the cuffs were tightened, and Parrish's voice returned to his ear. "Got any safewords, Stiles?"

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. "You don't fuck around, do you?"

" _Stiles_."

"Lacrosse."

"Good. I won't hold back but I expect you to use that if you have to. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," said Stiles, agreeing wholeheartedly. He was getting more and more worked up by the minute.

Parrish made quick work of Stiles' jeans, tugging them down around his ankles. The cold air made Stiles shiver but not as much as Parrish's hand dragging up his leg, along his inner thigh, dragging blunt fingernails across the sensitive skin.

"Dare I ask if you have any lubricant before you sate my curiosity?" asked Stiles, as the Deputy's fingers drifted ever closer to his entrance. "Because I do have some. In my backpack. And condoms."

"Do you really carry that with you?"

"I don't think you fully understand how much sex I actually have." This part was true. There were plenty of kids at school who came to Stiles when they needed release. Plenty of girls who needed something to take their minds off all the drama of high school life. Plenty of boys on the lacrosse squad who needed to explore their sexuality, have someone to keep them company. Stiles took it with him when he went to other people's houses just in case and often that was the case. 

Parrish bit at Stiles' ear and whispered, "Slut."

Stiles groaned. His skin was growing hot and he didn't know why but somehow not having any control of his hands, not being able to see Parrish was making him restless. "C'mon,  _Deputy_. I haven't got all night. I know you don't."

Stiles felt Parrish move away and heard him rummaging through Stiles' backpack. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for and he returned just in time to stop Stiles from turning to look at him.

"Spread your legs," said Parrish. It wasn't a request.

Stiles managed to kick his jeans off one sneaker to do as he was told and he yelped as Parrish's hand immediately went between them, cold lube on his fingers stroking against Stiles' entrance. "Jesus! Bit of warning would have been nice."

Parrish ignored him as he began the prep, which apparently he was not overly concerned with because within thirty seconds Stiles had two fingers inside of him, and he was gasping, trying to push back to get Parrish's hand where he wanted it most. But the Deputy was deliberately avoiding his prostate, not giving him anything he wanted.

"Fuck," Stiles breathed, frustrated and needy.

Parrish spoke again, finally. "Gonna beg me yet, kid?"

"I don't beg," Stiles gritted out, though it was becoming more and more difficult to not do so. Stiles might have manipulated Parrish into fucking him,  but Parrish was holding out deliberately to get Stiles high strung and needy, and he was definitely the one in control now. This wasn't how Stiles had imagined it going but he was hoping that it payed out in the end.

"I won't fuck you til you ask for it," said Parrish, and he kissed at Stiles' neck, just below his ear, right where it sent shivers down his spine. Stiles moaned and bit his lip, trying to clear his thoughts as Parrish finger fucked him and made him feel overheated, made him so desperate in a way Stiles couldn't have anticipated, in a way nobody ever had before. It was always Stiles calling the shots. Not so much now.

"I know you want it, I'm not gonna beg," spat Stiles, but his determination was lessened when he moaned again, barely able to think let alone speak.

Parrish's fingertip ghosted over his prostate and Stiles felt his knees weaken, his body betraying him. "Oh my god," he murmured, losing breath, blood pumping in his veins. Parrish hadn't even touched his dick and it was rock hard. 

Parrish's tongue traced the outside of Stiles' ear and he gave in.

"Fuck me, Parrish. Fuck. I need it," he gasped, trying to turn to look at the Deputy but being forced back against the wall.

Stiles waited for the response and when it came it was not what he wanted to hear. "Try again."

"Just - I just - need you inside me, please, _please,"_ he moaned, hardly able to believe what he was saying. This was so demeaning. He'd never begged for anybody. He could feel his cheeks flooding with heat as he blushed, hardly able to contain his embarrassment. 

But it was worth it when Parrish said softly, "Good boy."

Stiles could hardly do anything as Parrish entered him. He wasn't quite stretched enough and his body was trying so hard to accommodate the Deputy. Stiles felt like he wanted to crawl up the wall but he couldn't move, he was held in place, his hands bound, his body weak and desperate. He whimpered as Parrish bottomed out, completely buried inside him, and Stiles could feel his body tightening and fluttering as it tried to loosen up enough to make it work.

When Parrish thrust inside of him and moved directly over Stiles' prostate, the teenager cried out and tried to move, tried to fuck himself back onto the Deputy's cock but he felt two hands grasp his hips and hold him steady, hold him completely still as Parrish pulled out and pushed back in, straight back into the same spot, making Stiles' head spin and his body tremble.

Parrish groaned. "You feel good. So tight. No wonder you're so popular."

Stiles wanted to make a witty response but any words he might have had in his mind were lost when he bit back a particularly loud and high pitched moan. It was so intense, so overwhelming, like nothing he had imagined when he thought about Parrish.

If it wasn't already enough, Parrish had moved a hand to Stiles' shoulder and up to his neck.

"Is this okay?" he asked, but his voice was little more than a grunt now.

Stiles nodded, "Yes - yeah, do it, c'mon."

He felt the Deputy's grip tighten on his throat and he gasped. His lungs were tighter and though he could still breathe he couldn't find as much air. Combined with the steady fucking and the handcuffs, he was quickly losing all resolve with the extra element. Parrish, for all his serious demeanour and professionalism, was a rough and incredible fuck and he knew every single button to push to make Stiles lose control. He knew exactly what Stiles needed and gave it to him. This wasn't like anything Stiles had done before.

Parrish's thrusts became slightly faster and the rhythm wasn't as steady and Stiles knew what was coming. And it wasn't him. Not until Parrish touched him where he needed it. And he knew now that being smart wasn't going to get him what he needed.

"Touch me," he said, though his voice was weak, wavering. "Please. Please. Parrish."

Clearly Parrish was feeling generous because his other hand moved from Stiles' hip around to his front to grasp onto him, keeping a tight grip on Stiles' weeping cock as he fucked him harder and faster than before, one hand on his neck and the other on his dick. Stiles cried out as Parrish touched him, he could feel his muscles growing tight, his body shaking, the feeling of Parrish buried deep inside of him quickly causing him to spiral down and he came hard, so hard the edges of his vision grew foggy and dark and his head was spinning and he could hardly breathe, he couldn't think, couldn't move, could only stand there and take it, his orgasm taken from him with the easiest of touches and he was completely spent, his come painted on the wall. He whimpered as Parrish thrust harder and harder into his sensitive and aching body. The Deputy came with a deep groan and a breathless, stuttered litany of Stiles' name, the teenager went limp and let the Deputy rest against him, his hands finally releasing Stiles' neck and cock.

They stayed like that for a little while as Parrish's hardness went down inside of Stiles, and when he finally pulled out they both gasped at the sensation. They were both completely wrought out, Stiles more so, and it took all of his energy to get his shaking muscles to hold his body up, even when Parrish had uncuffed him and he could support himself against the wall. There were thin red marks all the way around his wrists, and he gently traced them with his fingertips.

Stiles finally turned to see Parrish and saw he was naked, the shirt and pants discarded somewhere along the way, lying on the desk nearby. And Stiles smirked lazily as his eyes drifted over the chiselled torso and perfect body of the young Deputy. He was broad and built without looking too heavy or overworked, and he was smooth in all the right places, cut in all the right places, his skin was a beautiful shade of pale and freckles danced all over his shoulders and a few on his chest, with a dusting of soft blonde hair, all but for the dark trail leading down from his oh-so-perfect abdomen.

Parrish glanced up at him. "What?"

Stiles grinned. "You're hot."

A moment of silence passed before Parrish smiled back and then he laughed. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

They got dressed as quickly as they could, Stiles' hands still not quite working properly and his body weak. Before they left the room, Stiles grabbed Parrish's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, far gentler than the one they had shared before. 

Parrish looked a little taken aback, his eyes soft again.

Stiles said, "Seriously, honestly, the best sex I've ever had."

"Glad I could oblige."

"Oblige me again sometime?"

Parrish smiled. "Of course."

* * *

_Nobody wants a couple of rights without a couple of wrongs_

_And the fire that you're building up is coming off so strong_

_It's like I'm burning inside when you spit my name_

**Author's Note:**

> holla at me on tumblr [blue--sweater](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com)


End file.
